Rotary brush sweepers are known, and typically include a rotary brush comprised of bristles protruding radially outward from a generally cylindrical hub. The rotary brush is typically driven from one of the wheels of the sweeper, to which the brush is mechanically coupled. The wheel which supplies mechanical power to drive the rotary brush, constituting a drive wheel, may derive its power from manual movement of the sweeper by an operator, or may be powered with an electric motor, for example.
The bristles of the rotary brush become shorter with age due to wear. It, accordingly, would be desirable to provide a height adjustment mechanism for the rotary brush, so that a desired pressure may be maintained between the bristles and a surface being cleaned. Additionally, as surface conditions change, it may be desirable to apply more or less pressure of the rotary brush bristles to the surface. Operation of the height adjustment mechanism in an easy manner is desirable to permit height adjustment on a frequent basis.